1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system with light-controlled function and the control method thereof; in particular, the present invention relates to a power system and the control method thereof which makes determinations in accordance with brightness of environmental light, and according to the determination result, controls power supply to a power socket in a wireless fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
Before using an electrical appliance or electronic device, people usually need to first turn on the light for environmental lighting, and then respectively power on the electrical appliance or electronic device connected to a wall-tapped socket or a socket provided on a power extension line, thus causing inconvenience in using the electrical appliance or electronic device for users. Additionally, after use of the electrical appliance or electronic device, people are always accustomed to simply turn off the light and then directly leave the application location, but may not power off the power supply to the wall-tapped socket or the socket on a power extension line. As such, the electrical appliance or electronic device remains in a standby state, accordingly leading to unnecessary power consumption in the electrical appliance or electronic device operating in the standby state.
Furthermore, upon using the wall-tapped socket and the extension line socket, intense changes in external environment, such as earthquake or outside impact, may occur, which usually causes the user to be unable to immediately turn off the power supply to the electrical appliance or electronic device currently in operation, thus leading to fire disasters endangering lives and properties or undesirable power break events.